Jasmine Littlesea
This roleplay character belongs to Mickey and can be found here. "Throw me to the wolves and I'll return leading the pack." ―Unknown Jasmine Darlene Littlesea is a member of the Quileute tribe, and a resident of La Push, Washington. She is the eldest child of Connie Black & Kevin Littlesea, the older sister of Collin Littlesea, and a direct cousin of Jacob, Rebecca & Rachel Black. Although she was the second to phase, after Sam Uley and before Jared Cameron, she’s one of the newest members to the pack, joining sometimes after The Clearwaters. She is portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens in the movie adaptations. 'Biography' ''Early Life When those first piercing cries of a newborn baby filled the Littlesea home on July 19, 1986, it was the happiest moment for Connie Black. Despite years of attempting to conceive a child, they had had no luck; she had been prepared to consider the worst, at least until she discovered that she was finally pregnant. You can imagine the joy when, seven years later, they gave birth again, this time to little Collin. However, her joy when Jasmine was born was quite short lived; for it wasn’t long before the girl proved to be a handful, far from the little angel her mother had imagined. From a young age, the girl was already quite the ‘wild’ one; constantly getting into trouble at school & at home, mouthy from the moment she could talk, with a stubbornness to be matched and an amazing inability to listen & do as she was told. It was honestly no surprise to most, the crowd she ran with come high school; her middle school group of friends splitting into the ‘goodie two-shoes’ and the ‘kids your parents warned you about’. The ones who lived in a constant real of parties, skipping school to go sit on the cliffs and eat brownies, the ones that people instantly judged for their tattoos, piercings, the way they dressed. As Connie would sit there and sigh because of whatever her daughter had done this time, people would tell her it was ‘just a phase’, ‘all teenagers hit the rebellious one’, ‘she’ll come around’. And that’s when Jazz hit the last straw. In senior year, she had received a decent grant from the tribal council in order to attend arts school in Seattle; and two weeks before graduation, she announced to her parents that instead, she & another friend were going backpacking through Europe; she had the idea in her mind & had been saving all her money for it since Sophomore year, and the idea of going to school just didn’t appeal to her. She wanted to see the world, not be stuck in some stuffy classroom being told she wasn’t ‘doing her thing right’ or whatever. Her parents weren’t too pleased with the decision; they made it quite evident she was not welcome to stay in their home anymore, if she did not pursue a secondary education. And so she moved out and in with some friends (which happened to become well known as the main ‘crack’ house, unfortunately), got a job at one of the local souvenir shops, and although it took quite a while to save up, a year later, they had enough money to get them through for a while. And so goodbyes were said, and she was gone. A few weeks into the trip was when she phased; having gotten into a fight with her friend (She had a feeling they were stealing her money while she was sleeping), she suddenly needed air, and so she booked it from the hostel, barely making it into the treeline before she was hitting the ground with four paws; panic ensued. She was quickly joined by the only other person who had phased so far; Sam Uley. Apparently the telepathy thing worked over long distance. He explained the legends to her, walked her through the basics of shifting; she didn’t miss the subtle hints in his tone, that her place was back in La Push, being one of the ‘protectors’. She informed him she had no interest in returning home, and so he left her alone; it took two days for her to phase back and return to the hostel, much to her friend’s relief. She wasn’t too impressed to learn they hadn’t called the police or anything; considering their position, they should’ve considered the worst, but they barely seemed to acknowledge she was gone; to this day, she’s still surprised they didn’t take off with all her stuff, leaving her there. As they continued to travel, she began to learn more about her wolf, picking things up from experience or from snippets from the boys; she made a point of not talking to them through the telepathy, mostly because she didn’t know any of them very well, and although she started out as making a point to phase out if someone joined her, or phasing right back if they were already phased, over time, she became better at blocking her thoughts, so much so that they often didn’t even realize she was there, aside from a slip up once in a while. The trip ended up lasting a few months longer than planned, thanks to some friends they met in Greece, but eventually, the time came to return to America; her friend expressed an interest in getting an apartment together in Seattle, but so many months with the girl as her only real company, Jazz had come to notice all the little things that drove her nuts; on top of that, some eye opening experiences on her trip had led her to some questioning regarding the lifestyle the two lived, to want to maybe change a little. And she felt keeping her friend in her life would only just make it worse; and so, with nowhere else to go, she returned to La Push. New Moon Main Article: New Moon Sometime during or after the events of ''New Moon, Jazz moved back to La Push, moving back into the ‘crack’ house of the reserve, as her parents refused to let her move back in with them. Unable to get back her past job, she managed to find work at the local diner, waiting tables. Although she was back in town, she continued to express her disinterest in being a part of the pack, even going out of her way to avoid the other members at first. However, she quickly realised that perhaps it would do her some good, especially considering she was hoping to work on bettering herself; she hoped the influence of the pack members, as well as the responsibility would be helpful. And so she spoke to Sam, and he welcome her in; although the others were a little reluctant. ''Eclipse Main Article: Eclipse ''"I want in." "What?" "You heard me, Uley; I want in on the pack thing." ―Jasmine Littlesea & Sam Uley Jazz makes her first appearance in Eclipse. She is seen at the council meeting, the look on her face suggesting she feels quite out of place; she still struggles to fit in with the rest of the pack, unable to really connect with most of them. After Bella Swan’s house is visited by a nomadic vampire, the pack & the Cullens reluctantly work together; Jazz one of the more reluctant, unable to understand why they should have to help the leeches. She participates in the battle against the newborn army, and is not seriously harmed. In the film adaptation, Jazz is seen sitting on Emily Young’s porch when Bella Swan visits; however, she does not join in on the boy’s tauntings, clearly not quite comfortable there. She’s also seen sitting around the bonfire as Billy Black tells the tribal legends. She is present when the pack & Cullens train for battle, and makes one final appearance outside Jacob Black’s house after he’s injured. ''Breaking Dawn Main Article: Breaking Dawn ''"I don't get why we have to deal with their issues. They're supposed to be the enemies." ―Jasmine Littlesea in regards to standing alongside the Cullens Jazz is once again present in Breaking Dawn, remaining in the Uley pack when Jacob & the others break off. She agrees that the hybrid child must be destroyed, but comes around after Jacob imprints on her. Like the rest of the wolves, she is present as a witness to the Cullens during their stand against the Volturi She seems to have grown a bit closer with the rest of the pack since her appearance in Eclipse, although it’s evident there’s still a lot of growth to be done. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, she appears on the beach alongside everyone else, coming to sit with Jacob, Leah & the rest, although she does not speak. It’s evident she’s still reluctant to join them. She appears in wolf form when Jacob breaks away from the pack; she is seen outside the Black house when Paul announces Bella is dead, and is eager to follow to ‘take care of the issue’. She appears once again in wolf form when the wolves attempt to attack, standing down upon realizing Renesmee was Jacob’s imprint. Jazz only appears in wolf form in Breaking Dawn - Part 2, standing alongside the Cullens when the Volturi arrive. In Alice’s vision, she’s seen struggling against one of the guards, close to defeat when Collin & Brady bring down the guard, saving her. However, the vision does not occur, and she is left standing alongside the other wolves. 'Physical Appearance' Human Form "She was sitting a little ways away from everyone, dark brown hair pulled back into a bun, brown eyes observing, although she didn't join in." ―Bella Swan describes Jasmine Littlesea In human form, Jazz is described as being petite in comparison to the boys, standing at a meager 5’8” to their 6’ or more. She has dark brown hair & brown eyes; despite the long fur, she can’t bring herself to cut her hair. She’s described as having a slightly stand-out wardrobe, her outfits often consisting of loud patterns, & bright colors. She has three tattoos; a feather exploding into birds on her right collarbone, a band with feathers coming down from it on her upper left arm, and the traditional tribal tattoo on her right arm. When she first sees her, Bella remarks on the fact that she has multiple piercings on each ear (Three regular piercings on each, and one cartilage on her right ear), wondering if that causes difficulty with the phasing, which is does; hence why she doesn’t often wear them. ''Wolf Form ''"The one with the different shades of black and grey lazed a little ways away, watching attentively; it was obvious she was eager to join in on the action." ―Bella Swan comments on Jasmine Littlesea As a wolf, Jazz is described as being one of the smallest of the wolves, most likely due to the fact that she’s female; her appearance ressembles that of a timber wolf, with longer fur that’s black on the top, but fades into browns & greys as it travels down to her snout, which is white. 'Personality And Traits' "It's not she's a bad person, exactly--- she's just got a lot of attitude, not much we can do about that." ―Kevin Littlesea defends his daughter to his wife Jazz is often viewed as nothing more than the stereotypical party girl, ‘the wild child’, so to speak; mostly because, until she returned to La Push, that’s what she was. It was not uncommon for her to skip class to go sit on the cliffs and smoke it up with her friends, or worse, show up to class stoned, for her to be at every party in the area, typically drunk or high as could be, flirting it up with anything with legs. Sharp-tongued and free-spirited, she has little respect for authority figures, and chances are if you tell her to do something, she’ll go around and do the exact opposite. Stubborn, creative, brash, confident, outgoing are just a few of the words used to describe her. She was seen as a slacker due to her disinterest in school, and was often labelled as lazy and without ambition; which she supposes she is, if she’s not interested. Once she finds something she believes in though, she can be quite devoted to the topic. In high school, her main interest was art, and it was the only class she did exceptionally well in; she was also actively involved in a lot of the ‘activist’ causes, and has some strong opinions regarding most social issues. She plays it off as having very little regard for what people think of her; however, being liked and having somewhere to fit in –even if it is with a rough crowd- is very important to her. 'Relationships' Jazz is the eldest child of Connie Black & Kevin Littlesea, the older sister of Collin Littlesea, the niece of Billy & Sarah Black, and a direct cousin of Jacob Black, Rachel Black & Rebecca Black. Her family extents well past that to cover most of the reservation. ''Connie Black ''Main article: Connie Black '' ''"I'm pretty sure she hates me, and I don't know how to fix that--- it's kind of just beyond hope, and that's okay." ―Jasmine Littlesea regarding her mother Connie Black is Jazz’s mother. The two have a very tense relationship, due to Jazz’s rebellious attitude; upon discovering their daughter wouldn’t be going to college, Connie & her husband kicked Jazz out. Neither of them have really put forth the effort to mend the relationship since Jazz returned to the reservation. ''Kevin Littlesea ''"My dad's not as bad as my mom. At least he'll stand up for me, once in a while." ―Jasmine Littlesea regarding her father Main article: Kevin Littlesea '' Kevin Littlesea is Jazz’s father. Like with her relationship with her mother, theirs is quite tense as well for the same reasons; unlike her mother, Kevin has a bit more hope for his daughter’s redemption, even trying to convince Connie to let her move back in once she returned. Jazz doesn’t have much to do with him anymore, mostly due to her relationship with her mother. Collin Littlesea ''Main article: Collin Littlesea '' :: ''"I can't be a role model he can look up to--- but you guys can." ―Jasmine Littlesea to various members of the pack. Collin’s is Jasmine’s younger brother. The two were never particularly close, mostly due to the seven year age difference. Although not very close, she was saddened to learn he had also joined the pack, especially knowing the struggle he had with his parents not knowing. She’s fairly protective of him, mostly because he’s the only family member who’s still really in her life. ''Sam Uley ''Main article: Sam Uley :: "I don't get it." "What's that?" "How do you have so much hope that I can be better?" "---Maybe because I still remember the five year old girl who pushed me down the stairs on the first day of kindergarten--- she had some good in her, and I think it's still buried in there somewhere." ―Jasmine Littlesea & Sam Uley Sam Uley is Jasmine’s Alpha, and was also the one who explained to her what had happened after her first shift. The two were very close friends in elementary and middle school, meeting after an annoyed five year old Jazz pushed him down a flight of stairs because he was in her way; for some reason, it was the start of a good friendship. However, as high school hit and their little group split into two smaller groups, their relationship dwindled as he went with the ‘good’ while she went with the ‘bad’. When she joined him as a wolf, he tried to convince her to return to La Push, however, her refusal led to more strain. Despite this, he welcomes her in when she asks to join the pack, appearing to have some hope for her. Noel Potts "He's an asshole, yeah, but he's one of the few people I've got." '' ―Jasmine Littlesea regarding her ex-boyfriend Noel is Jazz’s ex-boyfriend from high school; they were that on-again, off-again couple that most people couldn’t keep up with, the relationship never seeming really ‘official’, especially since he was prone to hooking up with other girls. When her parents kicked her out, she moved in with him & some of his friends. They broke off whatever they were when she left for Europe. Upon returning to La Push, she moved back in with him as she had nowhere else to go, but she’s stated she has no interest in dating him again, mostly because she doesn’t want to revert to the lifestyle she led when they were together. It’s not secret that Noel & his friends are to blame for a lot of the drug dealing that occurs on the reservation & in Forks. 'Portrayal' Jasmine is portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens throughout the Twilight Franchise. 'Appearances' *''Eclipse **''Eclipse (Film)'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Female Category:Twilight Characters Category:Shape-shifter Category:Littlesea Family